A Late Night Visitor
by RC Williams
Summary: Ron was asleep when someone wakes him up. Expecting to see his best friend he gets an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

First offI want to thank masamunerjw30 for beta reading this for me. Second, it's me coming back with a one-shot story. I thought of this story this morning on my way to work and I couldn't get it out of my head for some reasons. I truly don't know what to rate this story but I'll have it at a "T" rating for now. If not, I'll switch it to a "M" rating. So for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Author Notes: This is the revised edition so I've replaced the original.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters in this story. They all belong to Disney.

Warning: This story contains mild lanugage, nudity, and sexual content. This is not a lemon. I repeat NOT A LEMON. Other than that... enjoy.

A Late Night Visitor

Ron Stoppable, a 17-year old blonde male with freckles, is currently having the best dream of his life, so far. He was dreaming about him marrying the girl of his dreams. The girl of his dreams wasn't his best friend since pre-K. It was her best friend's rival.

_**Ron stood at the altar waiting patiently for his soon to be bride to walk down the aisle. He straightened his tie one last time and looked straight ahead. The Wedding March soon begun to play as Bonnie Marie Rockwaller carefully makes her way to her soon to be husband.**_

**_The priest clears his throat and says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…_**

Ron slowly stirred in his sleep with a big grin on his face as he continued his dream.

"**_Do you, Ronald Dean, take Bonnie Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"_**

_**Ron stood up straight, looked at his soon to be wife and said, "I do."**_

"**_And do you, Bonnie Marie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"_**

_**Before Bonnie could answer there was a loud clinking noise. Ron looked in confusion all over the place to find out where the sound was coming from. He looked at a nearby window and the sound was made again.**_

All of a sudden, Ron woke up. _Aww man. What the hell?_ the blonde thought just as his eyes opened. The same clinking sound that was in Ron's dream was now heard throughout his room.

Ron looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read 1:30 AM. Ron was annoyed that someone would wake him up this early in the morning. He grumbled something about waking him up this soon as he went to the window to see who it was that woke him up.

Come to find out that it was Bonnie. The girl in his dreams and his best friend's rival. He opened his window and said, "Bonnie, what do you want? Why did you wake me up this soon in the morning?"

Bonnie Rockwaller, an 18-year old brunette with a suntan complexion and teal eyes looked up at Ron and said, "I'm sorry Ron but I had a nightmare. Do you mind if I come up? I'm really shaken up over it."

Ron rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and said, "Sure hold on one minute. I'll be right down." The half awaken blonde grabbed some shorts and put them on and when downstairs to the door.

He opened the door to reveal a tear-stricken Bonnie on the other side. _Whatever it is that she dreamt about really has her shaken up._ "Come in Bonnie and be quiet. If my parents find out what I'm doing, they'll really go nuts."

"Okay." Bonnie said as went inside. As soon as she was inside, Bonnie and the blonde went back up to his room. When they reached his room, Bonnie began to sob quietly. Ron saw the brunette's condition and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh… it'll be okay. Just tell me about the dream and why does it have you so upset," Ron said while trying to comfort the tear-stricken brunette.

"Well to start off, I want to tell you a secret," Bonnie said.

"What kind of secret?" Ron asked the suntanned brunette.

"Every since I first saw you, I was seriously crushing on you, hard," Bonnie said.

"Really? Then what is with the put downs?" Ron asked.

"I guess it was the only way of me expressing myself to you."

"By calling me a loser?" Ron asked.

Bonnie nodded. "So after calling you a loser and the constant put downs, I dreamt that you ended up killing yourself because you ended up believing that you were a loser."

Ron couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. Bonnie continued, "After you committed suicide, that's when I realized that the crush was still there. I'd realized I'd never know if we could ever become friends, maybe boyfriend and girlfriend." After she said that she started to sob uncontrollably.

Five minutes later, Bonnie was still in Ron's comforting embrace while she continued to sob. _So that's why she was sobbing. She thought that she lost me for good. There's no way that I'm going anywhere. I guess all she wanted was to become friends with me, but thanks to that damned food chain shit, I guess she had no choice but to start putting me down._ The blonde thought. "Well, as you can see, I'm still here and you can become my friend," Ron said. "And don't worry about your dream. It wasn't real unless you want it to become real."

Bonnie looked up into Ron's brown eyes and saw three things: love, compassion, and a very good friend. Soon the unthinkable happened; she leaned forward and gently kissed the blonde on the cheek.

Ron was stunned at what just happened. He quickly collected his thoughts and asked, "What was the kiss on the cheek for?"

"Just a thank you for listening to my problems kiss." Bonnie said. She leaned forward again and kissed Ron the second time. This time it was a passionate kiss on the lips. "And that was for being such a great friend to Kim."

Ron blushed at the comment from the brunette. He regained his composure and asked, "Well, how many more kisses I get for comforting you?" He was joking with the comment to make the brunette laugh.

Bonnie giggled and said, "One more and you'll like this one, trust me." This time she gave him a massive Frencher. She broke the kiss from the stunned blonde and said, "I have one favor to ask of you, maybe two."

Ron asked, "And what are the one, possible two favors?"

"Well, the first favor is to ask you to stay the rest of the night here. It's really dark and bad things may happen if I go out there." Bonnie said.

"Sure you can stay the rest of the night here but you must be quiet. If my mother ever caught me with a girl in here, she'd flip out." Ron said.

"Okay," Bonnie said. "I'll stay quiet-- if I can." She grinned after she said that, making Ron wonder what the second favor could be.

"Okay. What is the second favor?" Ron asked.

"Well my question to you is this? Are you a virgin?" Bonnie asked.

Ron was shocked. _How could she ask me something like this? If I say yes, she'll probably laugh at me,_ the blonde thought. He looked at the brunette and looked away.

"Don't worry I won't laugh if you are one," Bonnie said breaking the blonde's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, I am one." Ron said while looking away embarrassed.

An evil smirk came across Bonnie's lips as she said, "How about I try something that won't cost you your virginity."

"And what's that." Ron said.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered the idea and Ron was skeptical about it due to his parents being home. Bonnie looked away and then asked, "What if I could change your mind?"

"And how are you going to change my mind?" Ron asked.

"By doing this…" Bonnie stood up, placed her hands on the hem of her blouse and quickly pulled it up, flashing the blonde.

"Oh… my…" was all Ron could say.

After Bonnie pulled her blouse down, she asked, "So can I try it or do you want some more?"

Ron's brain was in la-la land when he blurted out, "Do it again."

Bonnie obliged the blonde by doing it again but this time she went further by taking off her skirt as well. She stood nude in the blonde's room. Before Ron could register what was going on, Bonnie had already made her move.

She straddled the blonde and brought his face between her breasts. She started grinding on him when he was about pull away. He fell back on the bed wondering what the hell just happened. So he thought about it while she was grinding on his lap.

"Bonnie, stop a minute." Ron quickly said.

"Why?" she said looking at the blonde with a worried expression.

"If you do that…" Ron reached under his sheets and pulled out an item. "You're going to need this." He finished while tossing the item to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the item and smiled. "So you want to lose your virginity, huh?"

Ron nodded. Bonnie smiled and said, "Very well. Let us continue."

The two made love and is now cuddling in Ron's bed. After during the duration, another pair of brown eyes happened to peep in Ron's room. The pair of eyes shown shock at first but then relaxed and disappeared behind the door closing it as the person left.

In the parents room, Ron's mother went back to sleep when a smile on her face for knowing that her son, Ronald Dean Stoppable, is now a very smart young man. And for Ron, let's just say that this will be one night that he'll never forget.

* * *

And this concludes my one-shot. If you guys want me to continue, just say the word. So other than that I hope you guys liked this one. Until then... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviews, I've decided to continue this story. And I know what your thinking, what about "Naughty Dreams" and "Play Date 3?" Don't worry I will update those later on. I haven't forgot about those two. I wanted this to be a good one-shot but it looks like I've gotten more what I bargained for. But anyway... On with the story... 

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language, sexual situation, and character death. Maybe I should up the rating just in case. But anyway...

AN: Dream sequences are in **_italic bold_**. Thoughts are in _italics_.

Chapter Two

While the lovers were sleeping, one of them was having a certain dream; the dream that she had told her new blonde friend about.

"**_Ron Stoppable, you are such a loser. No matter how successful you'll become, you will always and forever be a loser to me," Bonnie yelled at the blonde._**

"_**Why would you think something like that about me, Bonnie? What did I ever do to you?" Ron asked.**_

"**_It just the way you dress and the way you talk. Those two reasons right there is what placed you at the bottom of the food chain, Stoppable," Bonnie said._**

"**_But… I will make something out of my life." Ron said miserably._**

"**_No, you won't. You will always and forever be a loser. I still don't see what Kim sees in you, anyway," Bonnie said with a venomous edge to her voice._**

**_After that vicious verbal attack by Bonnie, Ron held his head down in shame. He couldn't think of nothing to say in his defense or to get back at the vicious brunette. He decided that it was best to let her have it and just go away. "Maybe you're right, Bonnie," he said sadly._**

"**_Maybe I'm right? I AM right," Bonnie said in the same tone as before. "Why don't you just go away and never return." She finished with more venom in her voice. She turned on her heel and walked away from the defeated blonde male._**

_Maybe she's right, I would be better off not in this place.** The blonde thought. The school bell had rung and everybody was heading home. Bonnie was making her way home to do her daily activities, including cheer practice. **_

_**She came across the broken spirited blonde that she abused earlier with her words. He looked up at her and turned away. She turned around and got on point as they prepared themselves for a hard practice. **_

_**When practice was over everybody went home. She came out of the locker room and saw the blonde and his best friend Kim talking.**_

"**_So, Ron, want to go to Bueno Nacho later on?" she asked the blonde._**

"**_Sorry, KP, I'll have to take a rain check on that. I have something important to do later on," Ron said._**

"**_Okay, I'll see you later then," Kim said as she headed out the door._**

**_Ron watched Kim leave as Bonnie walked behind the blonde and asked, "What the hell are you still doing here, loser?" She emphasized the final word on that sentence as the blonde tried to explain that he was going to pick up his mask and leave, but she wasn't hearing any of it._**

"_**Whatever explanation you have, you can save it. Just hurry up and leave because you are polluting my breathing air." Bonnie sneered.**_

**_Ron calmly picked up his mask and left. Bonnie gathered her belongings and threw them in her car, driving to Club Banana to purchase the new style of clothing on sale. After doing so, she went home to a nice hot bubble bath that quickly relaxed the brunette. Life was good for Bonnie Rockwaller until the next day._**

During the dream sequence of Ron leaving, she was crying in her sleep and mumbled, "No, wait don't leave Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean all of those hurtful words."

**_The next day as she entered the school, she came face- to- face with a very pissed- off redhead named Kim Possible. She decided to fan the redhead's flames a bit._**

"**_Hey, K, where's your loser friend?" Bonnie said._**

**_Kim suddenly grabbed Bonnie by her blouse and slammed her hard against the lockers and said, "Where is my friend? WHERE IS MY FRIEND? Thanks to you and your bullshit ass fucking food chain, he's…" Kim began to cry as she loosened her grip on Bonnie's blouse._**

"_**He's what? He's moved away from Middleton?" Bonnie asked.**_

"_**No, he's DEAD!" Kim exclaimed as tears began to mark her features. "And it's all thanks to you." **_

"_**What did I do?" Bonnie asked.**_

"**_You were the one who fed him that he's a loser crap. Thanks to you, he believed every word of it," Kim said while grabbing the brunette's blouse again._**

"**_So, you're going to blame me for him believing every word that I said," Bonnie said._**

"**_Yes, and he wrote a letter to prove it. Right before he killed himself, he said that you were right about him not being here. That he was a loser now and he will forever be a loser," Kim said as the tears begun to form in her emerald eyes again._**

Bonnie stirred in her sleep again and mumbled, "No, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for him to commit suicide. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Ron awakened to the sound of talking. He opened his brown eyes and saw that Bonnie was talking and crying in her sleep. He quickly sat up and shook the brunette trying to wake her up but she was still mumbling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to kill himself. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ron shook the brunette hard and said, "Bonnie, wake up!"

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she looked into the eyes of her blonde friend. She sat up and started sobbing. "Ron, it happened again. I had that same dream again. I don't know why I keep having this bad dream."

Ron hugged the brunette and said, "Bonnie, its okay. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax and go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?" He leaned in and kissed the tear stricken brunette on the forehead.

She nodded and wiped her eyes free of her nightmarish tears. "Hold me… please?" Bonnie asked with her voice still shaken from the dream. Ron obliged her request as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's slim frame and lie back down.

Bonnie felt the blonde's arms wrap around her waist but she grabbed his hands and placed them on her exposed breasts. Ron gave a surprised yelp and she said, "From the night we've been having so far, you'll need something soft to hold on to."

If Bonnie was facing Ron, she would have seen a pleasurable smile on his face. Now with both hands on the brunette's exposed breasts, Ron pulled her close to him and nudged against her shoulder and instantly went off to sleep.

Bonnie soon felt something hard against her bare bottom. She smirked and thought, _I wonder what he could be dreaming about? Let's make his dream more memorable._ She quickly forgot about her bad dream as she turned around to face to now sleeping blonde. She shook the sleeping blonde and whispered, "Lie on you back a minute."

The sleep-induced Ron did as he was told as he soon lie on his back not knowing what was going to happen. He was still in dream world when Bonnie mounted the sleeping blonde and took hold of him. What she did next never pleasured her more.

After wearing herself out enough to sleep, she stayed on top of the blonde and soon went off to sleep herself. All of her nightmares had ended. She was sleeping peacefully with a contented smile on her face. Life is now good in the world of Bonnie Rockwaller.

Once again like last time, another pair of brown eyes peeped through the crack of Ron's door and disappeared. Those eyes belonged to his father this time. He went back to his wife and said, "Honey, you were right. And I thought that he was going to lose it to Kimberly."

"That is what I thought as well until I peeped into his room, too."

"Well, what done is done," his father said.

"Yeah, we now have a young man and I couldn't be any happier," his mother said.

"Me either," his father replied.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Bonnie awoke for a few minutes and kissed the sleeping blonde and said quietly, "Thanks for being there for me. Now, I know why you and Kim have been so close."

Ron never knew what happened until he woke up six hours later.

* * *

Well chapter two is in the books. Should I continue? Or stop it right here and leave you guys in suspense. Heh heh... I'll continue it don't worry. 

Until then...


	3. Chapter 3

And here we go again. I'm picking up where I left off. What will happen this chapter? You guys know what to do. This is probably a short chapter but I had to give you guys a quick update and here it is. 

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter may contain a lemon. I hope you guys have a glass ready. Now don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Three

Ron never knew what happened until he woke up six hours later. He woke to wetness, warmth feeling surrounding a certain anatomy on his body. He opened his brown eyes to notice a suntanned beauty sleeping on top of him. He slightly moved the sheets to reveal the reason why he was experiencing that feeling.

_I should have known that Bonnie would've gotten horny through the night. She could at least given me the heads up on it._ The blonde thought. He plopped his head back on his pillow and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 8 AM. _Man what a night this has been. Should I tell KP what happened or just keep it to myself._

After minutes on deliberation with himself, he decided to tell his best friend and leave out certain details that he thought that she shouldn't know about. _She's my best friend and all, but there are certain things that she shouldn't know…_ The blonde thought. Soon the sleeping brunette that was on top of him was awake and she brought him out of his thoughts with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Morning, sweetie." She said.

Ron was startled for the moment but returned the kiss and the greeting to the brunette. Ron thought about it and asked, "What are you doing on top of me?"

"Well…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Well what?" Ron asked as he bored his brown eyes into the brunette's teal ones.

"I felt the urge again last night and I thought that it wouldn't hurt to do it while you weren't expecting it." Bonnie confessed.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this time, but next time let me know." Ron said.

Bonnie nodded and soon thought about what position she was in. She looked at the blonde and her infamous barracuda smile appeared across her features. Ron had his eyes closed for a minute and Bonnie started to grind her hips against his. "Ron-Ron…" she started, "I know that we have school in an hour so let's make that hour fly by, shall we?"

"Bonnie, my parents are still here. It wouldn't be right for us to do that while they're here." Ron said frantically.

"I promise I'll keep it down." Bonnie said sultrily.

Ron gave in and said, "Okay, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Bonnie silenced the worried blonde by pressing her lips against his. "There, do you still have that worried feeling?" she asked.

Ron sighed and said, "Yea I still do. If you want to do this, make it quick. I don't want my parents to come in here and catch us in the act."

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Bonnie said before smiling her barracuda smile again. _Sure I'll be quick alright. I'm going to take my time and enjoy every minute of this._ The brunette thought. She started to grind her hips again trying to make her blonde friend aroused.

Ron wanted to, tried to and hopefully wished to get it up but it was no use. He looked at the brunette embarrassed and said, "I may have a _little_ problem here."

Bonnie stopped her actions a minute and raised her hips up. She looked down and sure enough that he was having a little problem. Mentally, Bonnie was laughing her ass off at the comment he used but soon got herself together and said, "Don't worry. I can fix that problem easily."

Her head disappeared under the bed sheets. Ron was wondering what she was doing until he felt something on his manhood. He peeped under the sheets and found out that Bonnie was jerking him off slowly. Ron held the sheets for a second until Bonnie replaced her hand with her lips.

Ron would have never thought that he would be experiencing something like this in his entire lifetime. His best friend's rival now his new friend was blowing his mind. Ron moaned from the feeling and on instinct laced his fingers around the brunette's locks.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ron's parents were still amazed at what they transpired the previous night. Their son brought a girl up to his room and slept with her. His mother was currently over the stove while his father was sitting at the table collecting his thoughts. His wife soon broke his thoughts by saying, "I think that we should go check on him. He's been up in his room for too long." 

"Judging by my opinion and the sight of that beautiful girl, I say that we should wait a few more minutes." Ron's father replied.

"And why should we wait?" Ron's mother asked.

"I bet you nine times out of ten that they are doing it again." Ron's father said with a smile on his face.

"How could you smile at a time like this? Ron should be up and getting ready for school. I'm going up there right now."

"Wait a minute. You might end up seeing something that you don't need to be seeing."

"Oh hush up Gene. I've seen him naked plenty of times when he was a baby."

"But Mary, we should respect his privacy." Gene said.

It was too late as Mary made her way to Ron's room. Seconds later she was outside her only son's door and she couldn't believe her ears at what she was hearing. She heard moaning, and it wasn't him moaning. He wasn't moaning at all, it was the girl that was with him last night moaning.

She heard a loud "Oh yes" and that clinched it. She was going in no matter what. Soon acting on motherly instinct she rushed in his room and saw exactly what Gene was talking about.

* * *

Bonnie was really working her magic on Ron as she finally got him to rise to the challenge. She released him from her oral prison and asked, "How did that feel, Ron?" 

He was at a lost for words for his eyes had the Krispy Kreme look. They were totally glazed over.

_I'll take that as he enjoyed that very much._ Bonnie thought. "Now that you're ready to go, let's have some fun." Bonnie said. She climbed back on top of the blonde whose eyes were still glazed over from Bonnie's oral magic. When she lowered herself onto him, he shook the glazed look off and grabbed Bonnie by her waist.

She slowly took him inch by inch until he was in all the way. She started to grind on the blonde and switch to bouncing. Bonnie began to moan softly until Ron reached up and gently pinched her nipples making her gasp and increase her vocal volume.

Ron tried to keep from speaking but he said, "Bonnie, keep it down."

"I… ahhh… can't…. mmmm it feels so good." Bonnie said between moans.

"Bonnie you're going to attract my parents with that." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Can't… mmm… help… ahhh… it. OH YESSSSS!"

Ron's bedroom door immediately swung open and there stood his mother surprised with her mouth cover by her hands.

* * *

Uh-oh... Someone's busted. I bet you guys didn't see that one coming did you? But anyway... Wait till the next chapter. I promise you Ron won't be expecting this.

Until then...


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four ready for your reading pleasure. I bet you guys couldn't believe that Mary caught her son and Bonnie in the act. Well, let's just said that's the least of his worries for now. Wait until the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon so get your glasses and a paper umbrella ready. Also for the language early in the chapter. Now don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Four

Ron looked in his mother's direction with a shocked expression on his face. He could only think of four words to describe his sitch with Bonnie. _Oh shit. Me busted._

Bonnie looked at Ron's mother, smiled and went back to doing what she was doing. She didn't care if she was busted by his mother. She was so close to an orgasm that she could taste it. She sped up going faster and faster until…

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ron asked thinking quickly on his feet so to speak.

"I was uh…" Mary trailed off. Unlike her son, she couldn't think on her feet as this became an awkweird situation for her. After a minute of silence and not thinking of anything to say, she said quietly, "I'll go now and leave you two alone." She exited her son's room and closed the door gently.

Bonnie soon climaxed after Mary closed the door. Ron had a confused look across his features. He didn't climax due to that awkweird moment. He couldn't believe that his own mother spoiled his mood and his moment.

Bonnie now coming down from her high said, "That felt great. Want to go again?"

"First off Bonnie, I'm still a little puzzled at my mom's previous actions. Second, I didn't get off so I missed that one. Third, we can't go again cause we have school in 30 mins." Ron said.

Bonnie now looking down at the blonde's member explained that he was right. He didn't get off and that surprise had shocked him out of his mood. _Great, he wasn't lying after all. Wait a minute…_ "Baby, how about I get you off and we make it to school on time."

"What are you saying? Didn't you just hear what I just said?" Ron stated.

"Yeah and I want to try anyway." Bonnie said before her head disappeared from Ron's view.

Ron called for the brunette but soon was silenced as he felt the brunette's lips wrap around his member and he felt her tongue slide up and down his shaft.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mary walked back to her husband with a look that was unreadable. Gene sat in the chair and read his paper with a smirk on his face. "I hate to tell you I told you so but…" 

"Don't you dare say it, Gene Stoppable." Mary lashed out at him.

"Don't get mad at me. I tried to tell you." The male Stoppable said with that same smirk on his face.

"Yeah you did but I was worried. What was I supposed to do?" Mary asked.

"Just waited until he came down." Gene said.

Mary just sighed. She's still playing that whole scene in her mind. From her walking in catching them until she walked out closing the door. _I wish I really would have waited. My baby boy has finally grown up._ The female blonde thought.

Ron eyes have glazed over once again as Bonnie continued to work her oral magic on his member. He shook the glazed feeling off and sat up just to see the brunette's head bob up and down underneath the bed sheets. _I have to give it to her. She is trying her damndest to get me off. Ooh…and I believe that it is working._

Bonnie kept switching speeds to maximize his orgasm. Ron interlaced his fingers behind her head again to make sure that she doesn't miss an inch. She began to gulp from trying to take in too much but she didn't care. _Come on baby, I want to know how sweet you really taste._ The brunette thought as she continued to work her magic.

Downstairs in the kitchen there was a knock at the back door. Mary was broken from her thoughts as she got up and opened the door. The door opened to reveal a redhead with emerald eyes. "Kimberly." Mary said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stoppable. Is Ron ready yet?" 17-year-old Kimberly Anne Possible, who is also Ron's best friend since Pre-K asked the female Stoppable.

"Not yet dear. He'll be down in a few minutes dear." Mary said sweetly. _Oh dear God, Kim's here. I hope that she doesn't find Ron and that girl together._ She thought nervously.

"May I come in?" Kim asked.

"Sure dear. Would you like some breakfast while you wait?" Mary asked sweetly.

"No thank you, I already ate before I came." Kim said.

Kim walked into the kitchen and sat beside Gene. "Good morning, Mr. Stoppable." Kim said.

"Morning, Kim." Gene said not looking away from his paper. _Uh-oh… Ron's in trouble if she goes upstairs. I hope he's light on his feet when Kim chases after him._ He thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Bonnie's oral magic is working like a charm. Ron was moaning her name and trying desperately to keep his voice down. To Ron it was bad enough that his mother caught them in the act. But if Kim caught them, all hell was going to break loose. _I'm so close to erupting, I can feel it. I hope that Bonnie don't get mad if I accidentally let loose while she down there._ The blonde thought. 

Bonnie is catching pure hell trying to make Ron come out. _Damn, what do I have to do?_ The brunette thought with her lips still around Ron's member. She felt something on her tongue that quickly broke her thoughts. _It's about time; now let's see how much he can dish out._

She got more than she bargained for as Ron didn't dish out a little but a whole mouthful and then some. If Bonnie didn't have her mouth full at that moment, she would've smiled. Ron slumped down on the bed trying to regain his energy. Bonnie kept the fluid in her mouth and tapped Ron to get his attention

He looked down at Bonnie who had her cheeks puffed out. Soon her puffy cheeks went away as she swallowed the fluid that was in her mouth. Ron had surprised look on his face from what she did. Bonnie calmly licked her lips savoring the taste from the fluid that she had in her mouth earlier.

Ron was the first to speak when he said, "Damn, I can't believe you did that."

"Baby, that's not the only thing that I can do. Would you like to find out what else I can do?" The brunette asked while smiling seductively.

"Would love to but we got to get ready for school." Ron said sadly.

"Yeah that's means I'll have to leave now." Bonnie said. "But I'll come back tonight if you'd like."

"Yeah that'll be great. So I'll see you tonight then." Ron said.

"That's a date." Bonnie said before kissing the blonde on the lips.

Bonnie quickly got dressed and was going to head out the door but Ron stopped her. "Wait a minute…"

"What is it? Your mom already knows that I'm here." Bonnie said.

"I know but my father doesn't. He can be very strict at times." Ron said.

"Oh, alright. I'll take the window." Bonnie said before she climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground gracefully. While Bonnie was dropping to the ground, Ron got a great view of what color her panties were. Bonnie stood up and turned around. She blew a kiss at the blonde and went home.

Ron closed the window and hurried to the bathroom. He quickly showered, got dressed in his normal khaki pants and red jersey outfit and went downstairs. When he went in the kitchen he was greeted by his best friend.

"Hey Ron. What took you so long?" Kim asked.

"There were a few things I had to finish doing." Ron said quickly.

_Like finally losing his virginity._ His father thought.

Everything was going well until his mother accidentally blurted out, "Ron sweetie. What happened to that girl you had in your room earlier?"

"Girl… what girl? Ron…" Kim said.

_Oh shit… thanks a lot mom._ Ron thought. "My mom was just joking, aren't you mom. There really was no girl in my room." Ron said while winking his eye in her direction.

"Yes there was sweetie. A suntanned girl with brown hair and teal eyes." Mary said while giving a description of Bonnie.

Ron laughed. "My mother… always was a kidder. Come on KP, were going to be late for school." Ron said while dragging his best friend out of the back door.

"Wait a minute Ron. Mrs. Stoppable, would you please describe that girl once more?" Kim asked.

"Sure Kim. She had a suntanned complexion…"

_Suntanned complexion…_

"…brown hair…"

_Brown hair…_

"…with teal colored eyes."

_With teal colored eyes… Now who do I know fit that description…? Wait a minute, please don't tell me…_ "RON!"

* * *

And he thought that it couldn't get any worse. Now his best friend knows about Bonnie being in his room. What will happen next? Stay tuned.

Until then...


	5. Chapter 5

Back again with Chapter Five. I bet you guys are dying to know about what happened to Ron. Well... but first I want to be serious for a minute and address a reviewer who goes by willk1989. Like I said to you in my reply to your review. My writing style may not be perfect but I'm working on making it better. So far some of the readers who like my stories thus far didn't seem to have a problem with my writing style. So I guess that you're the first one.

But don't worry about it. Everytime I write, I seem to improve, not by much but little by little. I seem to take that **very **seriously.And if anyone else wants to talk to me about my writing style, the ball's in your court. And I'm ending it right here.

Enough ranting on with the story... and this may be the last chapter to anyof my stories for a minuteuntil I can develop or improve my writing style.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains mild to foul language. You have been warned.

Chapter Five

En route to school, Ron was walking fast to stay ahead of a certain fiery redhead but that failed. Kim caught up to him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back towards her. "Sit." She commanded while pointing at the closest bench. He sat down on a bench praying to God that Kim wouldn't ask that question. His prayers weren't answered.

"Okay Ron. Start talking." Kim commanded.

"About what, KP."

"This is so not the time to be funny. You know damn well what I'm talking about." Kim said while pacing like a caged tigress.

"Okay. Amp down, KP. It wasn't that serious."

"Wasn't that serious, huh?" She crossed her arms waiting for a response from the blonde.

"No, it wasn't."

"If it wasn't that serious, then answer the damn question."

"What was the question again?" Ron asked while trying to avoid answering it.

Kim was already tweaked. She didn't need to get pissed or Ron would have found himself getting off the ground. Despite time after time with Ron was trying not to answer the question; she was going from mildly tweaked to red hot pissed off. She stopped pacing and stopped directly in front of the sitting blonde glaring daggers into him.

She took a deep breath trying to calm down and asked the blonde, "Ron, what… the hell… was Bonnie doing in your room?"

"She stopped by for a visit Kim, nothing major." Ron replied.

"Yeah I bet." Kim said sarcastically.

"She just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing major Kim. Just wanted to talk."

"If Bonnie wanted to talk, she would have gone to Tara. Now that still doesn't explain to me that why she came to you." Kim said while looking at her nails. "Which leads me to this question, why did she come to you if she wanted to talk, Ron?"

"Well…" Ron trailed off while scratching the back of his head. He tried to think of an excuse to throw his best friend off but Kim wasn't having any of it.

"Ron…" the highly tweaked redhead said in a warning/answer the fucking question tone.

"Okay, she had a bad dream okay." Ron answered quickly for he knew what that tone meant.

Kim's anger was replaced with a puzzled look. She tried to think that comment through but knowing the brunette's rep, shook it off and said, "Bad dream? You need to explain this to me more thoroughly. And don't leave out any details."

"She had a dream about me killing myself over her constantly calling me a loser. She didn't know how to good of a person I was until then. She felt like it was her fault for me killing myself. So she confessed the dream and something else to me." Ron explained.

"Like what?"

"That she was crushing on me… hard."

"Wait a minute. You mean Bonnie; queen of the social ladder had a crush on you?" Kim asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Kinda weird, isn't it?" Ron asked the shocked redhead.

"Yeah it is. Continue…"

"Anyway, she was at a point where she was in tears over the whole thing. She kept dreaming about it over and over until she couldn't take it anymore and had to come tell me."

"And that's why she was there right?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded hoping that Kim didn't ask anymore question. The redhead stood there and thought for a minute. Ron just sat there lost in thought hoping that this conversation was over with for now. _I know more than a bad dream had Bonnie over to his house. Something's not adding up here and I going to find out what it is._

Kim continued to fire off questions and Ron answered them honestly until she said "Okay, quick question. At what time did she come over?"

Without thinking he blurted out, "1:30AM… oops."

_Gotcha. _"Oops indeed. 1:30 in the morning Ron! She was so torn up that she had to talk to you at 1:30 in the morning. What were you thinking? I'm surprised that your parents didn't ground you for this."

"Now come on Kim, you would have been the same way if you had nightmares." Ron said.

"Yeah I would but I would have waited until a much more suitable time. Wait a sec… don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject KP. I was just stating that you would have done the exact same thing if you had the same type of nightmares."

"Okay, Ron. How did she get inside at 1:30 in the morning?"

"First off, I was asleep until I heard a clinking sound coming from my window. It was her throwing rocks at the window to wake me up. She said that she wanted to talk to me about something so I snuck downstairs and opened the door for her." Ron explained.

"Now answer me this and don't lie to me because I can tell if you're lying."

Ron gulped while knowing where this was going. Kim looked her best friend in the eyes and asked, "Did anything else happen?"

Ron looked his best friend in the face and lied, "No KP, nothing else happened."

Kim looked at Ron a minute while trying to study his face. She soon realized that he was telling the truth and said, "Okay, I believe you." Ron breathed a sigh of relief because he knew for sure that Kim was going to kill him if he blabbed. Kim picked her best friend up off the bench and said, "Come on, let's get going before the bell rings."

"Right behind ya KP."

The best friends make their way for school and luckily for the blonde that he's off the hook for now for he may not know what'll happen later on in the day. When they finally made to school, they went straight for their lockers to get their books.

Kim waited on Ron with her books already in her hands. Ron was fumbling with the lock trying desperately to open the locker. Kim waited patiently until it ran out. "Will you hurry up? I haven't been late to class all year and I'm not going to start now."

"Chill KP, it's only homeroom and we have about 10 minutes."

Now with the locker opened, Ron got his books and closed the locker door a little too hard resulting in an echo down the hall. Kim shot the blonde a glare. "Did you have to slam the door shut?"

"Sorry Kim." Ron looked at his best friend giving her his trademark goofy grin.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now let's go we don't have much time left."

The two heroes broke out into a dead sprint trying to get to homeroom on time. With a couple of seconds to spare they made it between the doors of homeroom. They take their seats waiting for the teacher to commence on taking roll.

While the teacher was giving a head count a certain pair of teal eyes was looking at the two best friends. Bonnie was thinking whether to rain on Ron's parade and confess to Kim that they had sex or just wait for it to come to light. Either way Ron would be in a world of hurt.

* * *

Will Bonnie tell Kim about her and Ron's little adventure. Stay tuned... 

Like I said earlier, this may be the last chapter for a minute on any of my stories. Sorry to do this to you guys. When I'm in a better mood, I'll come back.

Until then... maybe. (turns around and walks away)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm in a better mood than the last chapter and I apologize to all of my loyal readers out there for my outburst. It took a few days to get over it and I ended up typing two more chapters to this story. So once again I apologize for my behavior. Thanks to masamunerjw30 for beta reading this for me. Willk1989, I sincerely apologize to you. Maybe this chapter will be approved to your standards.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains mild language. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Six

When homeroom was over, Kim and Ron walked to their lockers. During the trip between classes, Kim was deep in thought as to why Bonnie Rockwaller of all people was at Ron's house at 1:30 in the morning.

_There has got to be something going on between those two. I just can't quite put my finger on it._ Kim reached her locker and retrieved her Latin book. _Damn_,_ Latin class! I don't know why Ron suggested that we take Latin together. _She smiled at a certain thought. _He actually believed that Latin was another cooking class. Lucky for me that it isn't, otherwise I'd be seriously in trouble. 'I Can Do Anything…' except cook._ She smirked on her way to meet Ron at his locker.

Ron was having trouble yet again trying to get into his locker. It took him three minutes just to get it open and retrieve what he was looking for, also his Latin book. _Latin class… man_, _I was stupid to suggest that KP and I take Latin. I thought for sure that it was another cooking class. It's a good thing that Kim will help me in this class_, _otherwise I'd be in some serious trouble._

While searching through his locker for the book, all of his belongings fell out onto the floor. "Damn. Now I got' to waste time cleaning this up. I can't keep a clean locker," he muttered to himself as he began to pick up and place his belongings back in his locker. Kim had arrived to her best friend's locker to see him cram all of his stuff back into it.

"You know, it would be better if you organize it, instead of cramming it in."

"Yeah, KP, I know. It felt like that I don't have enough time to do it. I just calmly throw my books in here and keep going."

"Well, you have ten minutes until First Period. Get started and don't worry, I'll help you," the redhead said while smiling softly at her best friend.

"Thanks, KP. You are a true friend."

"No big."

They began to tackle the impossible, cleaning Ron's locker which had everything from a poster of Steel Toe to a recipe for a red velvet cake. Much to their surprise, it didn't take them long to do it, only five or six minutes tops. Ron closed the door, thinking that was everything until…

"Oh, man. I put my book back in the locker."

Kim ran her hand through her auburn hair. _That's my same old_,_ goofy Ron._ "Well, hurry up and get it. We have five minutes until the tardy bell."

"Sure thing, KP. You go on ahead and I'll catch up with you."

"Okay, see you in class." Kim rushed off to her first period class while Ron struggled once again with the door to his locker. _I need to get another locker. This is ridiculous that I can't get into this damn thing without fumbling with the lock. Damn_,_ what a day this has been._ He looked up in time to see Bonnie walking toward him. _And I think it's gotten worse._ "Hey, Bonnie."

"Ron…"

There were a couple minutes of silence, except for Ron putting his things back in the locker. When he was finished, Bonnie broke the unspeakable silence. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's about last night, but we need to go some where private."

"Okay. Lead the way, Bon-Bon." He had to smirk at calling Bonnie by her nickname which she hated growing up. Bonnie glared at him for calling her that. Bonnie led them to the empty Home Ec room and closed the door.

"You know we only have a few minutes until first period, right." Bonnie nodded. "So, speak your peace or forever hold it," he said with while flashing his trademark goofy grin.

"Well… I've been thinking about last night and how it felt good to talk to you about my nightmares and all."

"Yeah, and I was glad to help you through it, even though we ended up having sex afterwards." He looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

Bonnie smirked at the memory of his mother walking in catching them in the act. "Speaking of which, what did your mother say about catching us?"

"Nothing yet, but she blurted out your description to Kim."

Bonnie smirked again. "I've should have seen that one coming."

"Don't worry, I told Kim everything except the sex part of it."

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "For a minute, I thought that you told and Kim was going to kill me."

"Well, she doesn't know yet, because I'm too afraid to tell her."

"Why are you so afraid to tell her?"

"I'm thinking about what she'll do to me first and then what her father will do to me next."

Bonnie thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I see Kim, but what does her father have to do with it?"

"He warned me that if I hurt Kim in any shape, form or fashion, he would send me first class to the closest black hole." Ron looked out the window hoping that the black hole thing wouldn't happen.

"Right. There's no possible way that he can send you to a black hole." Bonnie emphasized that sentence with a little sarcasm in her voice.

_You don't know what he can do._ "Have you forgotten their motto, Bonnie? 'Anything's possible for a Possible' and I'm sure as hell that there is a possible way for him to do it."

Ron looked up at the clock. _Oh shit, I'm late._ "Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Yeah, this…"

Bonnie walked over to Ron and kissed him on lips. "And I'm still coming over there tonight to show the other things I can do."

_Oh_,_ man_,_ I forgot about that._ "Okay. We really need to get to class, Bonnie. You know how Barkin can be."

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the Home Ec room and started running to class. A teacher saw them running and yelled, "Hey! No running in the halls!" They didn't listen and kept going. Soon Bonnie was at her next class, Photography. Meanwhile, Ron had a couple of halls to go until he reached his class, Latin.

He walked in and Barkin caught him. "Stoppable, I want an explanation on why you're late. NOW!"

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin. I got caught up at my locker. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't and you're going to receive extra homework for being late."

_Aww_,_ man. Extra homework? This day has gotten worse._ Ron shook his head as he walked to his seat next to Kim. Kim had a concerned look on her face. "Ron, where were you?"

_Should I tell her the truth or…_ "Bonnie stopped me in the hall and we talked for a minute or two."

"About what?"

"Um… it's kinda personal, KP."

"Okay. I'll respect that."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and they focused their attention to Barkin as he went over the lesson plans for the day. Kim was divided on the lesson and why Bonnie was talking to Ron all of a sudden. _What the hell could those two have been talking about? I will find out sooner or later. Ron will have to tell me what's going on_,_ even if I have to persuade it out of him._

Ron was focusing on the lesson and thinking about a certain brunette. _I wonder what other things she is talking about. I know her rep around school_,_ but I thought that I would never find out firsthand. So_,_ I guess I'll have to wait and see._ He looked over at his best friend and sighed. _I really feel bad about lying to KP like that. When the time is right, I will tell her._

* * *

Will Ron evertell her what happened? Stay tuned. Until then...


	7. Chapter 7

Since I had nothing else better to do, I've decided to make this a double chapter day. Maybe a triple if I get Chapter Eight done. So without further ado...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains strong language, nudity, and sexual content. You have been warned... period. Don't say that I didn't.

Chapter Seven

Finally, the school day was over with and Ron couldn't be any happier. So far, he had to do Barkin's extra homework for being late to first period. Luckily, the last thing that he had left was cheer practice with Kim and that shouldn't take long, about an hour or two at least. He still wanted to go to Bueno Nacho before they closed for the day.

He walked into the gym expecting to see Kim and Bonnie argue as usual, but he didn't. _They're probably still in the locker room changing into the uniforms. I guess I'll go change as well, but I do have this feeling that something is going to happen._ He walked towards the boys' locker room and stopped at the door's entrance. He thought about it for a few seconds. _What is there to think about, Stoppable? Get going and change. You'd really hate to have a pissed off Kim on your case._

He went into the locker room with his gym bag in tow. He calmly sat the bag on the floor and sat on the bench to collect his thoughts about today's actions. _I really believe that Barkin is really gunning for me. Every since that look my freshman year seemed to made it that way. _The blonde began to unzip his bag and took out his Middleton sweatshirt and his mask. He picked up the mask and sat it outside the door near it so all he has to do is pick it up on his way out. He went back in and sat down again.

_Okay all my stuff is ready. But first, I need to take a shower._ He stood up and took off his red jersey and cargo pants, leaving him clad in his boxers. He reached into his bag and pulled out some soap, flip-flops, a towel, and a washcloth. With the items on the bench, he took off his boxers, picked up the items, and headed for the shower.

* * *

Bonnie was already dressed in her cheer uniform and was waiting on the rest of the cheer squad in the gym. The more she waited, the more pissed she became. _What the fuck is taking them so damn long? I know that they're girls and all, but it don't take this fucking long just to dress._ The irate brunette looked by the boys' locker room door and saw Ron's mask sitting beside it. _Ron's here. Go, surprise him. He'll never know what to expect._

She calmly walked towards the locker room door and slowly entered. To her surprise, she finds Ron's clothes on the bench along with a few other items including his boxers. A wicked smile came across the brunette's features. _He's in the shower. I hope that he doesn't mind company._ She slowly took off her uniform, bra and panties, and sat them on the bench next to Ron's clothes.

She walked towards the shower room to find Ron washing his hair, with his eyes closed and humming the 'Naked Mole Rap'. Bonnie grinned at Ron's shower performance and proceeded to sneak up behind him. Once behind him, she pressed her breasts against his soapy back which cause him to jump and turn around quickly.

* * *

Ron was washing his hair when all of a sudden he felt two soft mounds on his back. _My, that feels soft… wait a minute… what the fuck!_ Ron turned around quickly and opened his eyes. He quickly forgot that he was washing his blonde hair when the shampoo got in his eyes. "Ah damn, my eyes." He quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his eyes and grabbed his towels. When he finally cleared his vision, he saw the reason for the two soft mounds on his back. "Bonnie, what the hell are you doing in the boys' locker room?" 

"I got bored waiting on the other girls to get ready. I looked around and saw your mask on the floor and decided to stop by."

"Stop by? I'm in the shower, for crying out loud," Ron said with a little anger in his voice after he sat the towel down.

"What's wrong with seeing a friend?" the brunette asked coyly.

"You don't see the sitch I'm in do you?"

"Yes, you're naked and I'm naked. So, what's your point?"

"Could you at least wait until I came out?" Ron asked, still with the anger in his voice.

"Aww, baby. I couldn't wait that long." Bonnie said seductively.

"I knew you could have. So, what do you want, anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did and made me get shampoo in my eyes."

"Sorry about that. Can I make that up to you?"

"How? Just how in the hell are you going to make me getting shampoo in my eyes up to me? Just tell me how?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

Ron quickly stuck his head under the shower head to finish rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and walked toward the nude brunette. He stood inches from the teal-eyed vixen with his arms folded. His wet blonde hair started to fall in front of his eyes until he moved them from in front of his vision.

Bonnie wrapped her slender arms around the blonde's waist while gripping his butt in the process. She pressed her soft lips against the blonde's, giving his butt a firm squeeze. Ron broke the kiss and looked at the brunette like she was crazy.

"Why did you do that? Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. Maybe this should make things right."

Bonnie slowly dropped to her knees only inches from Ron's manhood. She grasped it with her soft hands and begun to jerk him off slowly. Ron looked down at the brunette with his jaw slacked. _I know that she's not going to do what I think that she's going to do?_ When Bonnie jerked him off to the right size, she kissed the tip before engulfing the head between her lips.

Ron gasped slightly from Bonnie's warm oral magic. _Yep, she's doing it. I hope that nobody comes in here and catches us in the act… again._

_

* * *

_In the girl's locker room, Kim and the other cheer squad members where finishing their final touches on themselves before heading out to the gym. Kim looked around to see where her teal-eyed arch rival was. Bonnie was nowhere in the locker room. _I see that Bonnie's not here. Let me check the gym._ "Girls, I'm going to check something out right quick. I'll be right back." 

The rest of the girls either said okay or nodded. Kim walked out of the locker room and immediately looked down. She saw Ron's mask on the floor besides the door. _Ron's here, I wonder have he seen any trace of Bonnie._ Kim walked towards the boys' locker room door and peeked inside. She immediately saw Ron's clothes on the bench. _Okay, he's taking a shower… wait a minute. What is this?_ She also had seen a cheer uniform on the bench besides her best friend's clothes.

She walked in the locker room slowly and quietly, not making a sound. She picked up the skirt of the uniform and saw the initials "BR" on them. _Oh no… please don't tell me that she's in here with Ron._ Kim placed the skirt back on the bench and soon heard her best friend's voice. "Wait a minute. What if someone comes in here and catches us?"

"Then they'll have a front row seat of the performance that I'm going to give."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

_I know that voice. She **is **in here with him, but what could she be doing? _She tiptoed into the shower room and peeked around the corner. Kim's green eyes shot open quickly at the sight she saw. She shook her head and looked again and her green eyes weren't deceiving her at all.

Bonnie was on her knees blowing her best friend's mind. _It can't be… please God tell me that I'm not seeing what I'm seeing._ Tears soon appeared in her eyes as she quietly exited the way she came. She went back to the girls' locker room now with tears trickling down her face. She sat down on the closest bench and covered her eyes with her hands. For what she just seen really did a number to her heart.

* * *

Well you guys wanted to know what Kim's reaction would be and there you have it. Heartbroken... she wanted to know if something was going on between them and sure enough it was. I have plans for another reaction from her... trust me, Ron is not going to like it. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out. Until then... 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter Eight... Once I get this chapter beta read, I will replace it, so excuse the grammar errors and misspelling.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language and sexual content. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Chapter Eight

Tara, a platinum blonde and Bonnie's best friend, witnessed Kim come back in with tears in her eyes. She went over to address the problem with the redhead cheer captain.

"Kim…" Tara said meekly. "Is something the matter?"

Kim quickly dried her eyes and look at the female blonde. "No, no. Everything's fine. I just got something in my eyes."

Tara approached the redhead and sat besides her. "Kim, something is wrong and it's written all over your face. I saw you come in crying."

"I don't think that you would want to hear about it."

"Kim, I really would like to help you."

Kim didn't say anything at first, but due to what she just seen, she had to tell Tara. "Well… I was looking for Bonnie earlier and went into the gym. Once in the gym, I saw Ron's mask sitting besides the door. So I wanted to ask Ron have he saw her yet and I went into the boys' locker room. In there, I found a cheer uniform and Ron's clothes on the bench."

Tara was in shock from what she's hearing. She quickly cut Kim off, "So you ended up seeing Ron and Bonnie making out?"

"More than making out, Tara. Bonnie was on her knees…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she began to sob quietly.

"You mean she did this…" Tara did an obscene gesture using her mouth and her hand. Kim only nodded as more tears began to fall from her green eyes.

_I can't believe Bonnie would do something like that. Especially with Ron knowing full well that Kim and Ron are so close._ The female blonde thought angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys' locker room, Bonnie's oral magic was beginning to take its effect on the blonde. Ron was getting weak in the knees and almost lost his footing until leaned against the wall for support. Bonnie released him and he slid down the wall and ended up in a sitting position with his knees to his chest.

_I don't know how much more I can take. The girl's good, but too much of a good thing can come back and bite me in the ass._ Bonnie stood up after releasing her favorite suck toy. She walked towards the sitting blonde and straddled him. Ron dropped his head knowing about what's going to occur next.

Bonnie straddled andstarted to grind on the blonde, but Ron grabbed her hips, stopping her in mid-motion. The brunette bore her teal eyes into Ron's brown ones. "You know you want it, Ron. Don't try to stop it. Just let it happen."

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

"What is there to feel bad about?"

Ron looked around to see if anyone has came in, but no one was there except him and the nude brunette who is sitting in his lap. Ron released the brunette's hips and she started back grinding on him. Ron realized what he did and grabbed her hips once again, stopping her in her tracks before she got too excited.

"Aww, come on baby. Why did you stop me?"

"Someone may walk in on us and start to ask questions. I really don't want to explain to my mother why I got suspended from school for having sex in the boys' locker room."

"Oh, okay. Can I at least have another kiss?"

Ron thought for a minute. _If I give her a kiss, she'll get off me. On the other hand, she'll try something sneaky. So…_ "Okay, one kiss, but you'll have to get off me afterwards."

"Aww, do I have to? I'm really enjoying my current seat," the brunette pouted.

"Pout as much as you want, but you're still getting off of me. Besides, it won't be any fun when you stop by tonight."

Bonnie thought about it. "Okay, I'll get up, after the kiss."

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed the blonde. It began as a simple kiss until Bonnie's tongue came into play as the kiss became passionate. Bonnie began moaning and wanted more from the blonde, so she rose up, grabbed his manhood and lowered herself on him.

If you could read Ron's eyes now, they would read 'WTF!' He couldn't believe that Bonnie took advantage of the situation just that quick. Ron broke the kiss and tried to grab hold of the brunette's hips, but she grabbed his hands, placed them on her breasts and kept her slow pace going enjoying every single movement that her hips made.

* * *

After Kim told Tara everything what happened, the platinum blonde calmly stood up and walked out of the girls' locker room. She walked to the boys' locker room and opened the door. After she opened it, she heard Bonnie's voice. "Come on Ronnie, fuck me!"

"Bonnie, would you just…"

"Fuck me, damn it!"

_Kim's right, that's Bonnie and Ron, but I don't think that Ron wanted to do something like this in the boys' locker room, much or less at school._ Tara kept quietly as she heard their voices again, "Kim will kill me if she walked in here right now."

Bonnie stopped momentarily and thought about what Ron just said. She got up and stepped under the shower head to rinse the smell of sex off of her. "You're right, Ron. Not only she'll kill you, but me as well for the fact that she may know that I'll try something like this with you."

Ron stood up and did the same procedure as Bonnie. "I know and I feel really bad about what just happened and last night." When the water washed over his head, he let it run down his face trying to hide the tears that was forming in his brown eyes. Bonnie left the room, toweled off using Ron's towel, dressed back in her cheer uniform and left the locker room.

When she stepped out of the locker room, she was greeted with a hard slap to the face. The slap came out of nowhere and she was instantly floored. She held the left side of her cheek. She demanded to know who the hell slapped her, Queen B, on the floor. "Who in the hell do you think…" Bonnie was cut off by the voice of her shy best friend, Tara.

"I can't believe you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did in the locker room, Bonnie and don't try to deny it."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"You had sex with Ron, didn't you?"

"No, he stopped me before it got too far. And why in the hell did you slap me?"

"First of all, what you did was fucked up and second, Kim saw what you did and is in tears as we speak."

_So Kim is in tears, huh? Did I really go that far? Not far enough…_ "Where is she?"

"She's in the locker room still."

"Tara, if anything happens to me, call the ambulance cause right now, I'm a dead girl walking."

"What are you crazy!"

"No. I want to sort this out with Kim."

"Okay, but it's your funeral."

Bonnie got off the floor with a little help from Tara. The blonde looked her best friend in the eyes. "I sure hope that you know what you're doing."

"I have to talk to her about this sooner or later."

Tara hugged Bonnie and walked out of the gym to get something to drink. Bonnie stood in front of the girls' locker room door, took a deep breath and walked in. To her surprise, Kim was still sitting on the bench, but she's stopping crying. Kim's sadness has been replaced with anger.

"Kim…" Bonnie said meekly. "Can we talk?"

"Bonnie…"

* * *

What will happen between Kim and Bonnie... Stay tuned. Until then... 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, you guys wanted to know what'll happen to Bonnie. Well here's chapter nine.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language. You have been warned.

AN: This is the revised version. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter Nine

Kim suddenly stood up as Bonnie walked in the locker room. Kim's fists were clenched at her sides. She was daring Bonnie to get flippant with her; she wanted to feed the brunette a knuckle sandwich.

"What do you want, Bonnie?"

"I just came to talk to you, that's all."

_She has the audacity to come talk to me after I saw what she did to Ron. I should beat this bitch to sleep, but I should hear what she has to say._ "Okay, go ahead, but I warn you: You say one wrong thing and I won't hesitate to kick your ass right now. So, talk."

_Now I see why Ron's afraid to tell her. She has a very pissed off temper, kind of like me but much worse._ "I didn't mean to take it this far. All I wanted was to tell Ron about the nightmarish dream I had about him. I didn't mean to sleep with him." _Even though he's hung like hell._

Kim glared at the brunette hoping that she said the wrong thing. "Why of all people did you tell Ron?"

"I don't know. He's the first person that I could think of."

"Why didn't you go to talk to Tara?"

"Her mother wouldn't allow her to have visitor at one in the morning."

Kim was staring at the brunette with her fists still clenched at her sides. _That's a bunch of…_ "Okay… what if I don't believe that."

"It's the truth, K."

_Yeah, right, and a cow can whistle. _"Okay, I believe you. If you're lying to me, you will receive the exact punishment that I'll give to Ron. Now get out of here!"

"What about cheer practice?"

"It's cancelled for today, so I can have time to clear my mind."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Bonnie, you have three seconds to get out of my face before I rearrange yours."

Kim didn't have to tell Bonnie twice; she bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. After Bonnie left, Kim had a big smile on her face, knowing her best friend was going to taste her anger. Kim left the locker room and stood in front of the rest of the girls. "Girls, practice have been cancelled for today. If you have anything to do that's important, I'm giving you the time to do it. Practice will resume tomorrow." The girls left the gym, wondering why Kim cancelled practice all of the sudden. They'd know tomorrow when practice resumed.

Ron, now out of the shower, was getting dressed. After the little sex-capades with the hot brunette who had just left, he wondered how Kim would take the news that he slept with her arch rival. _Kim will kill me for sure if she ever finds out. Man, I already hate myself for lying to her like that._

He finished suiting up for practice and stepped out of the locker room, discovering his worst fears had come true. He came across his best friend, and she wasn't looking to happy to see him. Ron chuckled nervously, hoping that Kim wasn't mad at him.

"Hiya, KP. Ready for practice?"

"Ron…" Kim stalked slowly toward Ron, her best friend for the last thirteenth years. Ron saw the look in his best friend's eyes. He decided to say something to help calm her nerves. "Kim, you look pissed. What happened?"

"Ronnie boy, you have some explaining to do."

"What are you talking about, Kim?" Ron asked as he pedaled toward the locker room door, hoping that he wasn't in for a world of hurt.

"We need to talk in private."

"What about practice? Where are the other girls?"

"I cancelled the practice. The other girls: went home. Now spill it. Why did you lie to me about sleeping with Bonnie?"

_Oh…shit…I'm dead. I'm so dead. I hope that she doesn't hurt me too much._ "I… um…"

"RON! START TALKING OR YOU WILL KNOW EVERY SINGLE STYLE OF KUNG-FU WILL FEEL LIKE AFTER I RIP YOUR NUTS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"It just happened," he said meekly.

"It just happened… IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Kim, please calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Kim drew back and Ron closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow that didn't come. Kim punched the door of the locker room, putting a gigantic hole in it. _This is worse that those damn moodulators._ Ron opened his eyes and stared into the enraged green ones that belong to his best friend.

"Please don't hurt me…" he whined.

Kim looked at her best friend, who was shaking out of pure fear. She pushed him through the door. He landed on his back, on the cold floor. She quickly followed him and straddled him.

"AHHH! I'll be good. I won't lie again. Please, don't hit me… I'm sorry, KP."

"You know what, Ron; I won't hit you…yet. I just want to know why you lied to me."

"I panicked. I knew if I told you the straight up truth, you'd react like this"

"Trust me; if you hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't be reacting like this."

After spending a few minutes on the floor, Kim broke the silence for she was still on top of her best friend. "Ron, I'm sorry if I overreacted. I didn't mean to cause so much pain to you. If there's anyway that I can make it up to you, just name it."

"Well… there is one way."

"What is it?"

"Come by my house tonight. Bonnie told me that there was something else that she wanted to show me. I don't have any idea what it is, but I was thinking that you may know what she's talking about."

"Is it something sexual?"

"I think so."

Kim thought for a minute and came up with a decision. "Okay, I'll come over. Who knows? Maybe I'll learn something from Bonnie."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he could patch things up with Kim. But there was still one problem that they needed to take care of. "Kim, would mind getting off of me please? As much as I like having you on top of me, this floor is making my butt hurt."

"Okay, Ron, but there's one more thing that I have to do before I move."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"This…" Kim leaned down and kissed her best friend on the lips. She quickly broke the kiss, leaving her best friend in a kiss-induced daze. _If she kisses like that when she's mad, maybe I ought to piss her off more often._ Kim got off her best friend and left the locker room. She waited for him outside the gym's double doors.

Ron got off the floor, smacking his lips, trying to savor the flavor of his best friend's strawberry-flavored lip gloss. Ron gathered his belongings and met his best friend outside. They headed to their usual hang-out spot, Bueno Nacho.

* * *

Well, I guess you guys expected a Bonnie bloodbath. Sorry to disappoint you but I can't let that happen. Not yet, anyway... I bet that Ron will never, ever in his life lie to Kim again if he knows what's good for him. So with that said...

What will happen in the next chapter? What is that something else that Bonnie was talking about a few chapters ago? Stay tuned... Until then...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long delay, chapter ten is ready for your reading pleasure. So with that said... on with the story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains adult content... You have been warned.

Chapter Ten

After this afternoon's blow up, Ron thought that he and Kim would patch things up at their favorite hang out, Bueno Nacho. They got their usual spot by the window and Ron, as usual; order his favorite, a chimerito grande sized.

Kim just got a salad and a strawberry milkshake. She still wasn't feeling too good after yelling at her best friend earlier about lying to her. _I really hope that he truly forgives me. He already has done that but… I still feel bad about it. _Ron looked at his best friend and noticed the sour look on her face.

"Hey KP. What's wrong?"

"I still feel bad about earlier. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

"Hey, it's no big, Kim. I would've done the same thing except punch a gigantic hole in the door, but none-the-less, I would've talked to you first, then reacted."

"But…"

"No buts, KP. I said I forgive you. Now let's just leave it at that."

"Okay, Ron. There's one thing that still bothers me though."

"And what's that?"

"What in the world in Bonnie talking about?"

Ron looked away trying to think or play it off so Kim won't catch on to the look. _Knowing Bonnie, I know exactly what she's talking about. Bon-Bon's a freak if I know what other things she's talking about. I just hope that Kim doesn't catch on, but know KP, she'll catch on quick._ "Kim…"

"Yeah, Ron."

"I think I have a pretty good idea on what Bonnie's talking about."

"Oh yeah, then what do you think it is?"

"Um…"

"Mm-hmm. Don't know, do you?" the redhead said before a smirk formed on her lips.

Ron looked down in defeat. "No, KP. I don't. I guess that I'll find out soon enough."

"You mean tonight, right?"

"Yeah…" Ron phased out daydreaming to that night that he and Bonnie first had sex. Kim tried her best to snap him out of it. She did everything from snapping her fingers in front of his face to calling his name.

Just when nothing seemed to work, Kim came up with an idea that'll snap any male out of their daydream. She leaned closed to his ear and whispered, "Ron, I'm not wearing any panties and I'm so hot for you."

That did just the trick. It was like a glass of cold water in his lap. He snapped out of his dazed state. "You what?"

Kim giggled at her best friend's current antics. "I'm just kidding, Ron."

"Oh." Ron looked out the window trying to fight the naughty though of his best friend wearing her cheer uniform without any panties underneath them. Kim noticed that Ron phased out again. _I wonder what he could be thinking about. Knowing him, it's probably about that Everquest game._

"Ron, it's time to go. Bonnie's going to meet you later on right?"

Ron snapped out of his current phase. "I'm sorry, what did you say KP."

"Isn't Bonnie going to meet you tonight?"

"Yeah, and you say you was coming over right?"

"Yeah. I want to see what she's talking about."

_I don't think that you want to know, Kim._ Ron stood up with his tray in hand. He took it to the garbage, emptied out its contents and placed the tray on top. "Ready to go, KP."

"Let's go." The two friends walked until they got to Ron's house. "Well, this is my stop. Are you sure that you're coming over tonight?"

"I'm positive. I'm just dying to know what that b--, err Bonnie's is talking about."

_Just what I thought… she jellin' again. She almost slipped but I caught her that time. Man this could be trouble for me, Bonnie, or the both of us if her jellin' kicks in full gear._ "Okay, KP. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Ron."

Ron watched the redhead walk away before he went the house. He soon closed the door and went into the kitchen where his parents greeted him.

"Hey Ron. How was school today?" Gene asked.

"It was okay before Kim found out that I lied to her."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Mary asked before she dropped her cup that she was drinking out of.

"Well…"

Ron told his parents everything from Bonnie sneaking into the boys' locker room to Kim kissing him on the floor. "I thought that Kim was going to kill me for sure."

"Well, you better thank your lucky stars that she didn't." Mary said while wagging her finger at him.

_This would have never happened if you didn't blab on me, Mom. _"I'm going upstairs and lie down."

"Okay, son." Gene said while picking up the newspaper.

Ron left the kitchen and went to his room. Back in the kitchen, Gene was reading his paper and Mary sat down at the table calmly sipping her drink. Gene decided to break the silence. "Mary, Ron wouldn't have been in that situation with Kim if you didn't tell on him."

"Well I thought that Kim should know the truth."

"What if Ron didn't want Kim to know."

"Well, she should have every right to know. They're best friends right?"

"Right, but they're something that even best friends shouldn't know."

"…" Mary let Gene's words sink in and she thought about it long and hard. "You're right, Gene. I'm sorry that I told."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Ron."

"Okay… in the morning."

"In the morning? Why not now?"

"Oh my, look at the time." She stood up, put her empty cup in the sink and went to the bedroom. Gene just sat there and continued to read his paper. _If I didn't know better, she avoided that comment. Oh well…_

In his room, Ron was sprawled out across his bed played his handheld game. At the same time, he was nervous as hell. The more nervous he became, the more it affected his gameplay until…

"Damn it… can't believe I lost." He put his game down and trying to focus on calming himself down. _What the hell am I so nervous about? It's not like that Kim gets mad every day. …_ Ron was completely lost in thought until Mary snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ron, are you okay honey?"

"Yes, mom. I'm just thinking that's all."

"Okay, son. Your father and I are going to bed now. Good night, Ron."

"Pleasant dreams, mom."

When Ron heard his mothers' footsteps slowly slips away, he thought that now would be a good time to take a shower. He gathered his belongings and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before Bonnie and/or Kim shows up.

After his shower, he put on his boxers and made his way back to his room. Before going in, he looked down the stairs to find that all of the lights were out and it was completely dark. _So they have gone to bed. I really don't want to do this with them here but…_

He entered his room and lie down. _Better get some sleep in for they come over._ Just as soon as Ron closed his eyes, he heard a loud clink at his window. He got up and went over to the window and peeked outside to find Kim waiting with her hands on her hips.

"Ron, move out of the way. I'm coming up."

Using her cheer skills, she quickly made her way up to Ron's window by climbing a tree and somersaulted to the branch that was leading to his room. Kim entered her best friend room and sat on his bed. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head at his best friend's attire.

Kim was wearing her LBD, but the hem of it was trimmed a little shorter giving Ron an eyeful of what color panties that she was wearing. Ron tried to say something but failed. He was tripping over his words and Kim was giggling at her friend.

"A little tongue tied are we?"

"I--- um, err…."

Kim giggled again at her best friend's actions. "You're so cute when you're tongue tied. You like my dress?"

Ron nodded for he knew if he try to say something, he'll just be tongued tied again.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for Bon-Bon to get here."

_Oh no, I forgot about her. When she does get here, all hell is going to break loose._

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie finally made it to Ron's house. She noticed that his light was on in his room. So she climbed up the tree, being careful not to rip her purple see-thru shirt with a matching skirt.

When she finally reaches the room, she received a surprise of her life.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"Well Bonnie, I wanted to see first hand what other things you're going to do."

Bonnie looked at Kim, then Ron, then back to Kim. "Okay Kim, if you're willing to _learn_, then I'll teach you a thing or two."

* * *

Oh boy... something is going to happen. What will it be? Stay tuned... Until then... 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long delay, but thanks to my early morning schedule, all I could do was sleep. Finally I have one chance at trying to post. Thanks for your patience during all of this. Thanks to my disk breaking on me, I had to retype this chapter and the next chapter over again along with the next three chapters to "Naughty Dreams" and the next two chapters of "Play Date 3: A Surprise Pregnancy."

On a serious note, I know you guys tell me that one voice doesn't make a difference and your right. But this guy seriously takes the cake. The Non-Existent Phone Rings... this is what he said.

"Sucky story. Needs more length and detail"

This is my reply to that. "If it's such a sucky story, then why do you have it on your favorites list?"

I wanna hear what you guys think on this person. But anyway enough of that...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language, nudity, and sexual content. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I have.

Chapter Eleven

_Learn; the nerve of her…_ the redhead thought. "I don't have anything to learn from you. I already know what to do, Bonnie."

Bonnie stood there with her hands on her hips with an evil smirk on her face. "Well then, K. Show me what you know."

Ron was just an innocent bystander. He couldn't believe what was going on in his very own room. He had two of the hottest ladies standing in his room. One of them was his best friend. The other just became his friend. "Um… while you two ladies sort this out, I'll go to the kitchen to get some water."

Just as he was going to sneak away, both of the girls stopped him in his tracks. "Hold it right there, Ron."

"Don't go anywhere right now…"

"SIT DOWN!" Both of the girls commanded and Ron looked down to the floor and did what he was told. He sat down on his bed still in his Fearless Ferret boxers looked at the redhead in her shorter version of her LBD. He soon turned his attention to the brunette in her see-thru attire. _Does she have anything on underneath all of that?_

"Bonnie?"

She didn't hear him as the girls continue to go at it. They continue to quietly argue until Ron heard Kim say… "Since you think you're better than me, how about you go first?"

"Alright, I will and I'll show you the other thing that I was planning on doing tonight."

Bonnie walked over to where Ron was sitting as he was and pulled him into a steamy kiss. She broke the kiss which left Ron stunned. He soon broke out of his trance. "Damn, did it get hot in here or is it just me?"

Bonnie walked back over to Kim and gave her look that said 'you can't compete with me.' "Your turn, Kim."

Kim waited until the steamy kiss wore off of Ron and made her approach. Ron gave his best friend a look that asked 'are you sure that you want to do this?' The redhead answered that question by giving him one of the most passionate kisses that made Bonnie's kiss seemed like a peck on the lips.

And to add a little incentive to it, she took his hand and gently grazed it under her dress. Kim broke the kiss and walked back over to Bonnie adding a little sway in her hips. Ron just sat there, dumbfounded. _When I said that all hell was going to break loose, I was right._

"Top that, Bonnie."

"Believe me, I will." Bonnie walked over to the dumbfounded blonde and gently pushed him back on the bed. Ron gave her a 'what are you doing?' look. She positioned herself over the blonde, leaned down and kissed him. During the kiss, she felt a tent down there and that gave her an idea.

She began working her way down his body leaving trails of kisses in her aftermath. When she got to her desired spot, she put her idea into action. First she began massaging his soldier through his boxers to help with her idea. She reached in his boxers and pulled out her favorite suck toy. She began to jerk him off slowly. "Get ready Ron, for this will blow your mind."

Kim could not believe Bonnie's actions. She couldn't actually believe that Bonnie was doing that to him. _I can't believe this… she's doing that to him, again! Well if she wants to get down and dirty then two can play at that game and I will win._ The redhead looked on as Bonnie continued to bob her head up and down her best friend's shaft.

Ron's in la-la land from Bonnie's oral magic. Once again, he couldn't help himself in this situation for he laced his fingers behind her brown locks as she continued to take him deeper and deeper until she started to gag. Kim heard the gag. "What's wrong Bonnie? Your magic's run out?"

Bonnie ignored Kim and continued her oral magic. Kim stood back and watched with her arms folded across her chest. _I hope she chokes…_ Soon Bonnie stood up and faced Kim with her cheeks puffed out. Kim gave Bonnie a funny look. "Don't tell me that you…" The brunette swallowed what was in her mouth.

Kim cringed at that sight. Bonnie smiled her barracuda smile. "What's wrong, K? Can't take the pressure?"

"Fuck you, Bonnie."

"I know you want to." Bonnie was now smiling so hard that it'll make the Cheshire cat jealous. She quickly regained her composure. "Let's see if you can top my last performance."

Kim growled at Bonnie and made her way to the exhausted blonde. Ron was panting a little to regain his breath from Bonnie's trademark. He looked up and saw his best friend standing over him. Kim leaned down and whispered to her friend, "What I'm about to do, I apologize."

Ron looked at his best friend. "No need for apologies KP. Just go ahead and do what you have to do."

* * *

Meanwhile in the parents' bedroom… 

"Mary, what are you doing up?"

"Honey, I thought I heard something."

"Come back to bed."

"Not until I find out what's going on."

"You're asking for it, again."

Mary was already at the door when she turned around and glared at her husband. She quickly realized that it was dark and her glare had no effect. "I got to know what's going on, Gene."

She opened the bedroom door and heard sounds coming from Ron's bedroom. _I knew something was going on…_ "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water."

Gene just shook his head. _I bet that Bonnie girl is in his room giving Ron the time of his life again. Mary just doesn't know when to give up. Our little boy has finally grown up._ He laid his head back on his pillow and turned his back to the door.

Mary slowly crept to her son's bedroom door. When she finally got to the door, she opened it slowly and peeked through the crack. What she saw surprised her….

* * *

Kim reached under her dress and pulled her panties down around her thighs. She quickly came up with an idea. She turned her back to Bonnie and lifted her dress up mooning Bonnie. Bonnie quickly turned her head. "I didn't need to see that!" 

"Well why did you look in the first place?"

"You did that all of a sudden. I didn't have time to prepare for it."

"Come on Bonnie. You know you liked what you saw."

"Yeah, your white ass."

"And you bet you'd like to kiss it, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck you Kim."

Kim smiled at Bonnie and put her attention back on her best friend. She finished pulling her panties to the floor and kicked them off. She climbed on top of her best friend. "If you think Bonnie was good, wait until I have my turn."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I had to get back in the thick of this story. Don't worry about the other two. I'll update them as soon as I can. 

Until then...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't had the chance to update this story. I've been having a lot of stuff going on as of late and haven't had the chance to update. Well the wait's over and here's chapter twelve ready for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and foul language. You have been warned.

AN: When I get the beta read version back I will replace this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

"Um, Kim. Are you sure you want to do this. I mean we've been best friends since Pre-K." Ron said trying to convince his best friend not to go through with her plan. But it didn't work.

"Yes I want to go through with this. I will not give Bonnie the satisfaction of backing out now." The lustful redhead replied while grinding her bare pelvis on her best friend.

"But, but…" Ron stammered.

"Come on Ronnie, I know you have thoughts of fucking me right?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what, Ron?"

"What if this ruins our friendship? We've been through too much to let something like this break us up." Ron stated.

"Don't worry Ron, this won't break us up. I promise you that." Kim said as she bent down and kissed Ron on his forehead.

"So you really wanna do this?"

"With every fiber of my well being."

"Oh hurry the fuck up and get on with it so I can have my turn again." The impatient brunette yelled.

"Bonnie, please be patient. This is already making me nervous enough as it is." The blonde reasoned with the brunette.

"For you Ron, I'll wait but she needs to get the lead out."

"Go fuck yourself or something." The redhead told the brunette.

"Kim, Bonnie, both of you please chill out. There's enough of me to go around."

"And I'll make sure to get my fair share." The redhead said while grinding herself on Ron's exposed member.

Bonnie just stood there with her arms folded waiting for her rival to hurry so she can show her how to pleasure a man. _Once she's done, Ron will soon know what it's like to fuck a real woman.

* * *

_

Meanwhile outside the door… 

Mary couldn't believe her eyes. She wiped her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. _Oh my God. Kim and Ron are having sex right before my eyes!!!_ As she continued to watch, she was getting more surprised by the minute. _Oh my, does Kim's father know that she's over here with Ron. Wait a minute… there's that tanned girl again. __I think I've seen enough. I'm going back to bed._ Mary silently closed her son's bedroom door and went back to her room.

* * *

Inside Ron's bedroom… 

Kim had just inserted her best friend between her folds. She grimaced at first but soon relaxed. Ron saw his best friend grimaced and then relaxed. "You okay Kim?"

"Yeah Ron I'm fine."

"Will you get on with it? You act like you never fucked before."

Kim's blush told the tale. Bonnie was shocked at the untold news. "Oh. My. God. You mean to tell me that "Little Miss Perfect" is still a virgin???" Kim held her head down out of shame.

"Kim don't worry. Just go slowly and everything will be just fine." Her best friend said to ease the teasing from Bonnie.

"I'm so glad that I have a best friend like you Ron. This will make it much more enjoyable." Kim said as she begins to slowly grind her hips on her best friends. Kim began to moan from the feeling she's experiencing. "Ooh… this feels so good, Ron."

"Yeah it does." Ron said breathlessly.

Bonnie just stood there with a smirk on her face as she watched the two friends danced the dance of intimacy. _It's about time those two got it on… wait a minute did I just think that??? Even so, I will show Kim who's the best._

Kim soon got into it as she rode her best friend hard, moaning his name. "Ooh… Ron… this feels so good. I can't contain myself no more."

"Neither can I…" Ron said through gritted teeth as he soon released his reward to Kim.

Kim climaxed just as her best friend did. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she collapsed on top of her tired best friend. "That was wonderful Ron, thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime Kim, anytime." Ron said.

Bonnie walked beside Ron's bed. "Are you two done yet? I wanna show Ron what's like to fuck a real woman."

_Typical Bonnie… always claiming to be better at everything._ "Yeah we're done but I need sometime to recharge. Kim wore me out, Bonnie."

"With me you don't need the time to recharge. I can get you up and going just that quick." Bonnie stated before smiling.

"Oh really." An exhausted Kim said.

"Yeah really and I'll prove that right now. Move." Bonnie said while pushing a tired Kim beside her best friend. Kim was too exhausted to make a comment to Bonnie for pushing her. Bonnie took off her see-thru attire and straddled the laying blonde. "Now it's time for you to experience a real woman."

Bonnie began to gyrate her hips on Ron trying to make her rise back up. So far it's working but she wanted to have him more ready than before. As she continued her ministrations, Ron just laid as he tried to recharge as quick as he can in order to get ready for the feisty brunette that's currently straddling him.

"Bonnie, I need a few minutes. At this rate I won't be any good to you."

"Really? Then let me increase my efforts." The brunette replied with her hand on Ron's member. She continued to jerk off Ron while the exhausted redhead looked on. _I wonder is she going to do that thing she said she was going to do. I better just look on for now and see what happens._

Bonnie's methods were successful. Ron was ready to go and the brunette was itching to show her rival that special thing she was talking about. But first, she decided to have a little bit more fun with her favorite suck toy. She switched from using her hand to using her mouth making Ron moan in pure bliss.

"Talking about me taking all day…" the redhead said sarcastically.

"Shut it, K. I'm not done yet." The teal eyed vixen replied after letting Ron out of her oral prison. She pulls Ron into a sitting position on the bed. She turns around and got on all fours. Ron looked confused for a second and asked, "So I guess you want me to do you like that right?"

"Yeah baby. I want it like that. She's waiting for you now." The brunette said sultrily.

Ron got up on his knees, looked over at Kim who closed her eyes, sighed and placed one hand on Bonnie's waist. He gripped his member with his other hand and inserted himself into Bonnie's waiting womanhood. Ron begins to slowly pump as Bonnie starts to moan softly.

"Faster baby, go faster." The brunette moaned.

The blonde happily obliged as he sped up making Bonnie scream his name. Kim was surprised at the brunette's lung power. _No wonder she's so loud during practice. I'm still waiting to see what this special thing she's talking about._ Just as quickly as Ron sped up, he suddenly stops.

"Why did you stop baby?" The brunette asked.

"I'm still wondering about the special thing you're talking about." He answered with himself still in the brunette's warm womanhood.

"I'll let you know just as soon as you make me climax."

"Are you close?"

"No, you'll have to keep going Ron. And please, don't stop. It's feeling really good."

Ron started backing pumping the brunette. He lets go of her waist, leans forward, and begins playing with the brunette's voluptuous breasts. After a couple minutes of squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, Bonnie screamed out Ron's name as she climaxed.

Ron pulled out of the Bonnie and leaned back on the bed trying to regain his energy again. Bonnie quickly turns around and wraps her lips around Ron's unit again. She quickly releases and replies, "You're not done with me yet. Now it's time for that special thing." She turned around and sits in Ron's lap and begins grinding her bubble butt on his member.

Kim regained her energy and sits up on the bed watching Bonnie to see what she does next. "Is this the special thing you're talking about?" The redhead asked.

"No, now if you be quiet, I will continue."

_The nerve of that… _Kim decided to cut that thought short as she came up with a wicked idea. _If Bonnie's going to do what I think she's going to do and stays in that position then I can surprise her with some of my moves._

_

* * *

_What does Kim have in store for Bonnie??? Stay tuned, Until then...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys. Sorry for such a long delay, but they've been working me to death and I haven't had much time to update. Sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this story here. If you guys want to do a Part Two to this story you can.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This story contains sexual content. You have been warned.

Chapter Thirteen

As Bonnie continued to grind on Ron, she leaned back and kissed the blonde passionately. Kim moved to the edge of the bed and took off her shorter version of her LBD and dropped it on the floor. She sat back on the bed and watched Bonnie as she continued to grind on Ron.

"Since you're already lubricated, you should have no problem now."

"What are you talking about Bonnie?" Ron asked as if he didn't already know where this was heading.

"Would you like to know why I have a bubble butt?" The brunette asked between kisses.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to know and I'm sure Kim would like to know."

"Well… if Kim must know…" Bonnie rose up, grabbed Ron's member and sat down while inserting Ron in her butt. "…this is why…" Bonnie finished her statement.

"I knew it!" Ron and Kim exclaimed at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a kiss." Kim said catching Ron off guard.

"I'll give you that later." Ron stated through gritted teeth.

Bonnie started to slowly bounce up and down on Ron's member muttering curse words. "You never felt anything like this before have you Ron?"

"No and it so tight at that…" Ron looked over at Kim who had a devilish look on her face. Ron wondered what Kim had in mind as he wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Kim looked at Ron and nodded before crawling around in front of the two. Ron has a confused look on his face. He dismissed the idea and continued to enjoy the actions of the brunette.

Bonnie stopped for a second and looked at the redhead. "What are you doing, Kim?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a girl go down on you?"

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to…" She didn't finish her statement for Kim began to lap on Bonnie's sensitive area. Bonnie began moaning as she continued to bounce up and down on Ron. Kim made her way up to the brunette's breasts and sucked on her left one gingerly.

"Ooh Kim, I didn't know you had this in you." The brunette moaned.

"Well I was curious and I hope that you didn't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind Kim, I really don't mind."

As Kim continued her magic, Bonnie continued hers on Ron. Kim straddled the brunette and began kissing her passionately while she started grind her area on Bonnie's. Soon the pressure began to intensify for all three of them. They decided to hold it until they couldn't hold it anymore.

Bonnie leaned back and kissed Ron while Kim continued to grind on the brunette. The love making continued to get hot and heavy until Bonnie decided to switch positions. She pushed Kim down on her back and got on top of the redhead. She started kissing Kim with all of the lust she had pent up.

Ron sat up and watched the two rivals kiss until Bonnie broke the kiss with Kim. "You can jump in at anytime Ron."

"I will, I just need a minute to recover."

"Okay, baby." The brunette replied. She returned her attention back to the redhead that she was on top of and kissed her passionately. Bonnie's hands started roaming on the redhead's body and Kim's hands done the same thing to Bonnie.

Ron laid back and watched as his best friend and her rival continue to have a hot, heavy make-out session. And soon he recovered quickly as he thought. Back at attention, he positioned himself behind Bonnie and inserted himself in her folds. Bonnie moaned from the blonde's touch while she continued to kiss Kim.

Kim continued to kiss Bonnie while she squeezed Bonnie's breasts. Ron started to pump into Bonnie's love hole while grabbing her hips for extra momentum. Bonnie continued to moan from both Kim's touch and Ron's thrusting. The more that Ron pumped and Kim squeezed, the more vocal Bonnie became.

As the three-way dance continued to heat up, Bonnie's womanhood began to tighten up causing Ron to moan slightly. "You must really like it, Bonnie."

Bonnie spoke between moans. "Yes… I do… why do you… ohh… ask?"

"Your inner walls are tightening."

Bonnie continued to moan loudly as Ron continued to pump the suntanned beauty then stopped all of a sudden. He didn't want to forget that there were two girls in the room with him. He pulls out of Bonnie and inserted in Kim and resumed pumping. Kim started to moan her best friend's name while she continued to squeeze on the brunette's breasts.

_My God! He's better than before._ The redhead thought while her best friend continued to pump into her. She continued to moan loudly until Ron stopped. He pulled out of Kim, inserted himself into Bonnie and continued pumping. He stopped minutes later and went back inside Kim and continued to pump. He kept this up for a few minutes until he couldn't take anymore.

Both girls stating that they want it but Ron had any idea. While in Bonnie he climaxed some then went inside Kim and finished. While Ron was doing that, both girls reached their edge and climaxed. Ron lay back on the bed while both girls lay on each side of him.

Both girls gave Ron a peck on the cheek while he wrapped one arm around both of them. There was a comfortable silence until Ron spoke up. "What will everyone at school say?"

"Who cares what they say." The brunette answered as she snuggled against Ron. "Besides, the food chain thing was getting old anyway."

"For once we agree Bonnie. I was getting pretty tired of you calling Ron a loser and always arguing with me over petty things." The green-eyed beauty stated.

"From now on, I won't argue with you anymore unless I see something wrong."

"Deal, now let's get some rest."

The trio drifted off to sleep for this will be one night neither one of them will ever forget.

* * *

This story is now complete. I thank you the readers for taking time out to read it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did on writing it. 


End file.
